


The Pain of Submission

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: I love tormenting Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Restraints, Sex Toys, Submission, embarrassed Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione find Draco in the Room of Requirement. Who is more embarrassed is a toss up.</p><p>*I suck at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Submission

Hermione dropped her books on the table, making the breakfast dishes bounce, and shoved Ron over as she sat down beside him. In a whisper, she leant over and hissed “I can’t find Malfoy!”  
“So?” Harry muttered around a piece of toast while trying to finish his essay.  
“What do you mean “so”?” she snapped, both boys finally paying attention to her. Ron reached over and filled her mug with tea while Harry pushed the sugar towards her. At that, Hermione scoffed “I don’t need tea, I need you two to listen to me. Malfoy has been missing for two days.”  
“Can’t say I’m sorry to see the back of the git.” Ron said sipping his tea, “Maybe he decided being back here wasn’t such a good idea?” The Battle was still fresh in everyone’s mind and the rebuilding were still under way, but classes had resumed for those who had come back for their eighth year.  
“No, it’s something else, I know it!” exclaimed Hermione. Both boys knew, what that tone of voice meant, they were going to be dragged into something.  
“Just once,” Harry said to no one in particular, “I’d like a peaceful school year.”

“I found him,” Hermione whispered, as she sat down beside Ron for dinner the following night.  
“Who?” he muttered around a mouth full of roast beef.  
“Malfoy, of course.” she replied smacking him on the shoulder.  
“Where?” Harry mumbled around the half a baked potato in his mouth.  
“The Room of Requirement.”  
Ron swallowed and shook his head. “The Room of Requirement doesn’t show up on the Marauder's Map, Hermione, you know that. There’s no way for you to know he’s there.” Hermione just gave him that look.  
“He has to be there.” Hermione hissed while getting up. “Well come on,” she demanded, expecting the boys to follow her.  
“What, now?” Ron asked, eyeing his plate longingly and then Hermione.  
“Yes now!” she replied, her voice starting to take on that higher pitch the boys hated.  
“He’s been there for two days Hermione, he’s not going anywhere.” Harry replied, still stuffing his face.  
“He could be dead,” she replied, annoyed with her two best friends, and their lack of sympathy.  
“Well, he definitely won’t be going anywhere then.” Ron replied, earning himself a smack around the back of the head and, a smirk from Harry.

Two hours later the trio could be found sneaking along the corridor under Harry’s invisibility cloak. This had been much easier as eleven year olds when they’d actually fit, now they had to walk hunched over so their feet wouldn’t show.  
Whispering a request to gain entry to the Room of Requirement, they quickly slipped inside.  
The dark room was slowly putting itself to rights, most if it looked as it always had. Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket muttered Lumos and led the way further into the room. Walking around a huge pile of clutter she stopped dead in her tracks. Harry and Ron crashing into her back.  
“Merlin!” she said on a stunned gasp.  
“Bloody hell!” came out of Ron.  
“Fuck!” was Harry’s muttered oath.

Draco Malfoy was hanging off the back wall. Thick rope bound his wrists together and pinned his arms above his head to hang from a huge metal spike driven into the wall. A metal spreader bar kept his feet apart. More rope was wrapped around his neck, keeping his head upright and, as if that was not disturbing enough, he was stark naked.

It was fairly obvious, from the firelight that flicked over him, that Malfoy had been badly beaten. A Slytherin tie was secured over his eyes to obscure his vision, but he clearly heard their startled gasps.  
“Who’s there?” his voice wavered, either from little use, or the rope tied tightly around his throat.  
“It’s us, Draco.” Hermione called out, stepping closer, and stopping dead in her track when he yelled out in what sounded like agony.  
“No.” he wailed pitifully “Oh fuck, no don’t come any closer.”  
His whole body tensed like he’d been hit by a Cruciatus Curse. “No”, he moaned, clearly in a lot of pain but one none of them could see the reason for. “Oh fuck.” He whimpered again and they were horrified to see he was getting hard.  
“What the hell Malfoy?” Harry snapped angrily. Sure he’d seen guys get hard before, impossible not to when living in a dorm full of boys since he was 11, but usually they were more discrete about it.  
“I can’t stop it,” Draco cried out, “It fucking hurts.”  
Tears were slipping out from under the tie and dripping off his chin, the pain and distress clear in his voice. Harry took a step forward and Draco cried out in agony as his body shuddered and he came.

“Draco”, Hermione called out “How long have you been here?” She was trying very hard to be practical. Of course Hermione knew the difference between boys and girls, she wasn’t stupid, but she’d never had it displayed so blatantly before. She could feel the blush staining her cheeks as she tried very hard not to stare. She’d never denied that Draco was good looking, that was obvious. It was his personality that had always turned her off. However, tied to the wall, firelight flickering over his body, muscles and ribs well defined, she had to admit, only in the privacy of her mind, that he was gorgeous. A pale line of hair circled his navel and headed downwards, unwillingly Hermione’s eyes followed the path, hoping that the boys didn’t hear her startled gasp. ‘Merlin!’ she thought to herself, fighting the blush that she was sure was staining her cheeks. Luckily the dim light hid it, or at least she hoped so.

Draco hung his head as far as the rope around his throat would permit, “Sunday” he croaked out, “I remember leaving my dorm on Sunday night to go down to dinner”.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other stunned, it was now Wednesday night.  
“We have to do something”, exclaimed a distraught Hermione. If they got too close, Draco was left in agonising pain, but leaving him there was out of the question.  
“Can you”, Draco stopped and tried to moisten his cracked, dry lips, “Can you at least try to remove the tie? I can’t see.”  
Harry pulled his wand out and readily muttered Accio and the tie flew into his outstretched hand. Draco opened his eyes and blinked in the dim room. The only light coming from the fire his captors had left burning for him.

“Harry bloody Potter saves the day again.” Draco grumbled, but there was no heat in his words, just tired acceptance. “Can you get me down?” he pleaded. The strain of keeping himself upright was pulling painfully on his shoulder blades. The rope had dug into his wrists, one was swollen and Draco wasn’t sure if it was broken or not. He could move his fingers, so hopefully it wasn’t.  
“There appears to be a sort of magical barrier between us.” Hermione spoke up “I’m not sure how to get across it without causing you more pain.” Even as pale as he was, she was sure Draco paled further at the thought.  
“Oh Merlin no,” Draco shook his head as much as he could “I can’t come again, there’s nothing left in me”.  
“WHAT!” Harry could not help his outburst, he did not need to hear that from Malfoy.  
“Nothing left”, Draco shook his head mumbling, and suddenly his whole body tensed again and shuddered. Harry and Ron winced in sympathy.

“Malfoy,” Ron called out and slowly the blonde lifted his head and stared at Ron, “Are you wearing a plug?” Ron missed the stunned look on his two best friend’s faces. Harry’s expression clearly stated ‘We are going to talk about this later!’ “Draco, answer me.” Ron demanded and eventually Draco nodded.  
“Yes,” trying to catch his breath Draco continued “They put it in when they took me. It’s been going off sporadically ever since. I’m coming dry now and Merlin it hurts.” Both boys shuddered in sympathy but Hermione’s brain had taken over and she blurted out  
“You can do that?” to which Draco blushed a fiery red and both boys gave her an exasperated look, hissing “Hermione!”  
“What!” she snapped “How am I supposed to know these things?” she glared at them, hands on her hips. “It isn’t in any book I’ve read.”  
“Bloody hell Hermione, what sort of books have you been reading?” Harry asked stunned.  
“For Merlin’s sake!” Draco snapped at them in his raw scratchy voice. “Can you argue about it later?”  
“Oh we will be discussing it.” Hermione gave Ron a very pointed stare and turned back to Draco.  
The magic between them caused Draco pain every time they got too close. Harry had been throwing various spells to try to disarm the wards between them, but nothing was working. Luckily so far the plug had not started up again but none of them knew how long that would last.

Draco could feel small vibrations thrumming through the plug, which was painful enough, but it hadn’t started up the strong, relentless vibrations that drove him to agony. His shoulders were a constant ache and his hips had cramped from how far the spreader bar forced his legs apart.  
“Try all blasting it at once?” Draco suggested desperately. He was unsure how much longer he could stay upright, even with the ropes.  
“You sure?” Harry asked but Draco just nodded, bracing himself for another onslaught.  
Ron and Hermione pulled their wands out and stood on either side of Harry. With a nod to Draco they called out Evanesco and beams of bright blue sparks flew out the end of their wands, as Draco’s screams echoed around the Room.

As soon as the barrier dropped they all rushed to him. Casting a spell to break through the ropes wrapped around his throat and the others securing him to the wall, Harry and Hermione caught Draco around the shoulders as he toppled forward, unable to support himself. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist to keep him steady while another orgasm ripped through him, making him sob in pain. Dimly, Draco was aware of Harry and Hermione muttering some sort of nonsense and Ron’s firm grasp around his waist, but beyond that his body was in agony. Racking shudders ran through him as the plug relentlessly tormented him until, gasping in pain, he came dry. Holding the sobbing boy between them Harry and Ron shared a horrified, pained expression. Hermione just looked shocked.

“Got him?” Ron asked, and at their mutual nods, he let go of Draco and cast an unlocking spell on the cuffs holding his legs apart, while gently unfastening them from around his ankles. Lightly tapping Draco behind one knee to get him to lift his leg, and then the other, he carefully lifted his feet free from the bar and helped him steady himself.

“Draco, I’m going to try to remove the plug OK?” Ron asked, his face flaming in embarrassment. Draco was too far out of it to care, he simply nodded. “Hold him tight,” Ron told Harry and Hermione who wrapped their arms tighter around Draco’s shoulders. ‘Of all the bizarre things I’ve done, this is the weirdest’ Ron thought as he managed to grab the plug and carefully try to remove it. As soon as he grabbed hold of it, the damn thing started to vibrate again and Draco shuddered, already expecting the pain he knew was coming, but Ron was quicker. With a muttered “Sorry!” he swiftly pulled the plug out and dropped it on the ground. All three couldn’t help staring at it. The damn thing was enormous, long and curved with odd ridges all along the shaft and vibrating strongly.

With a muttered “Thank you,” Draco finally passed out. Luckily Harry and Hermione still had a grip on his shoulders or he would have crashed to the ground. As it was, his unconscious form was a sudden, heavy weight. Hermione summoned thick blankets and they carefully laid the unconscious boy on them.  
“Blimey,” Ron exclaimed as they carefully laid Draco on his side, “Whoever did this sure made a mess of him.”  
From shoulder to mid-thigh Draco was covered in angry red welts. Blood dripped from most of them, some split right open.  
“Who would do such a thing?” Hermione questioned as she dipped a cloth into warm water she’d summoned and carefully started to wash the blood away.  
“Plenty of people don’t think Malfoy should be back here.” Harry spoke up, “They think he should be in Azkaban with his father.”  
“I get that, I really do,” Ron said, helping Hermione clean away the blood, “But this?” he indicated the unconscious boy between them. “Bit of an overkill, don’t you think? And why the sexual torture? That’s just bloody weird.”  
“How the hell do you know so much about…” Harry could feel the blush staining his cheeks “That!” he said pointing to the plug, which thankfully had shut up, and Ron laughed.  
“Mate, I’ve got five older brothers, they love nothing more than terrorise their youngest brother.” Ron’s grin rivalled Fred or George’s for pure mischief. “May not have done any of it, but I know stuff that would curl your toes.” Harry was looking forward to what sounded like an interesting conversation. Hopefully without Hermione, but he doubted they’d be able to get rid of her for that chat.

Glancing up at his friend, Harry was not surprised to see her cheeks stained pink and her eyes darting over Malfoy’s nakedness. While it was a sight Harry could have happily gone without, he and Ron were nowhere near as bothered by it as Hermione. The boys’ Quidditch locker rooms were not known for their privacy.  
“What I do not understand,” Hermione said, eliciting a groan out of the two boys, who couldn’t help thinking ‘Here it comes’. She ignored them “Why you’d do something like that”, she vaguely waved in the general direction of the plug, “If it hurt so much.”  
“You’re not supposed to wear it for three days.” Ron said, washing away the blood from Draco’s arm.  
“It didn’t hurt to start with.” Draco mumbled, slowly regaining consciousness, but not wanting to move. “By the way, I like the way you give a sponge bath Granger.” He told her smirking. Startled, Hermione realised her hand was on Draco’s thigh and snatched it back much to the boy’s amusement.  
“Oh shut up!” she hissed, unthinkingly smacking Draco across the shoulder, and he hissed in pain.  
“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry!” she gasped, and before she could cause further injury, Harry grabbed her hands and held her still as she buried her head in his chest, cheeks flaming in embarrassment to their chuckles.

Draco closed his eyes again, the aches in his body letting themselves be known. His shoulder blades throbbed from being stretched for so long and his hips ached. His wrist he suspected was broken clearly wasn’t, as he could move it although that hurt so he tried to keep it still. Ron took hold of Draco’s wrist and he moaned in pain. Catching the quizzical look on Ron’s face Draco just nodded. From Merlin knew where Ron produced a long thick bandage and carefully strapped it for him. Never in his life had Draco thought he’d be glad to see these three, not like this.  
“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Harry asked.  
“Not particularly,” Draco muttered but he knew he’d have to, the look on Harry’s face guaranteed that. He was not looking forward to this conversation “Don’t suppose you could summon up a blanket or something?” he asked, since the room was growing colder.  
Putting her hand on Harry’s shoulder, Hermione got to her feet and retrieved Draco’s robes from where they’d been tossed aside. Carefully she covered him with it and sat back down.  
“Well?” Ron prodded as Draco closed his eyes in weary acceptance. All he really wanted to do was sleep, but he knew they were all waiting to hear his story, so he got his thoughts in order, then Draco began to speak.

“They cornered me outside the dungeons while I was heading out for dinner.”  
“Who?” Hermione interrupted, Draco just shrugged.  
“No idea.”  
“You just left with Merlin knows who?” Hermione furrowed her brows in an expression that could only be described as scandalized.  
“Yes,” Draco snapped, “Will you let me finish?” and at Hermione’s huff he continued. “I thought it was just a joke to start with, a bit of fun. I figured it was Pansy, or someone she knew who she had put up to it.” Hermione was desperate to ask a question, Draco half expected her to put her hand up to ask permission. Giving her an exasperated look he drawled “Yes?”  
“They?” Hermione’s eyebrows had nearly disappeared under her fringe.  
“Yes, there were two of them, at least.” Hermione was shocked but the boys gave him a very approving grin. He couldn’t quite contain his own smirk in return.  
“Continue!” Hermione ordered, and nodding in acceptance, Draco did.  
“I figured it was just a bit of kinky fun, you know the tie and ropes. I didn’t mind it at first. They were pretty persuasive.” Remembering those whispered promises and wandering hands Draco could feel a blush staining his cheeks. Harry burst out laughing.  
“Clearly!” Draco snorted at the filthy look Hermione shot him.  
“Oh come on”, Draco pointed a finger at both boys “You would have gone along with it too”. Hermione had been about speak up in their defence, when she caught the look on Harry and Ron’s faces. With a disgusted “Boys!” she shut up, which just made Draco laugh.

“We’re discussing your kinky habits, Malfoy, not ours!” Ron gave him a come on gesture for more information.  
“I wasn’t sure where they were leading me but clearly it was deeper into the castle. Next thing I remember we all were on the lounge making out.”  
“What lounge?” Harry and Ron queried together, looking around in case they’d missed it.  
“It was over there.” Draco said pointing to an area near where Hermione had found his robes. Scowling to where the lounge clearly no longer stood, Draco blew his fringe out of his eyes in frustration.  
“You’re stalling Malfoy,” Harry said, trying without success to keep the laughter out of his voice.  
The annoyed look that Malfoy threw his way wasn’t helping either.  
“Not enough blood to power both heads hey Malfoy?” Ron asked laughingly, clearly enjoying himself.  
“Oh shut up!” he snapped, dropping his arm over his eyes, wanting to hide. “They got rid of my clothes and wanted to know if I wanted to try something fun, course I said yes.” Draco couldn’t face them, it was bad enough being so easily caught but having to face these three, well he wasn’t sure which was worse. “They strung me up there and started teasing and tormenting me, it was fun to start with.” Draco couldn’t quite prevent his whole body shudder, “Then it wasn’t. They didn’t use any prep when they shoved that thing into me and left it running. Unfortunately they wouldn’t let me down, then they brought out the straps. I think I lost consciousness at one point. I’ve been here ever since.” The last was muttered so softly it was hard to hear it. “I’m sure everyone will have a great laugh. The Death Eater finally got what was coming to him.” Draco said bitterly.

“We won’t tell anyone Draco.” Hermione said, lightly patting his knee as the boys nodded in agreement.  
“Why the hell not?” Draco couldn’t prevent his stunned question.  
“Why would we?” Harry asked, slightly confused. “No one needs to know and unless whoever took you says anything, we won’t.” Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
“Seriously you Gryffindors are an odd lot.” Draco grumbled shaking his head “If a Slytherin had found me, it would be all around the school in minutes”.  
“You’re one of them though!” Hermione said, scandalised on his behalf. Draco just laughed at her naïveté.  
“Slytherins are all about cunning and self preservation. If they have something over me, they’ll use it.” Hermione couldn’t help thinking it sounded rather sad.  
“Well we won’t.” Harry told him “How do you feel now, do you think you can stand? We’d best get you back to your room.” Reluctantly Draco nodded. He was actually quite comfortable on the floor but he couldn’t very well stay there all night.

Harry and Ron got to their feet as Harry muttered Accio Draco’s clothes but nothing came shooting towards him.  
“Damn!” Draco muttered He managed to sit up, but getting his robes on was beyond him right now. His shoulders still ached from the uncomfortable position he’d been in for three days.  
“Here, I’ll help.” Hermione tugged them out of Draco’s death grip, he wasn’t sure why he was so worried, they’d already seen him tied to a wall bloody starkers.  
“Thanks.” He said releasing his death grip on the robes so Hermione could manoeuvre his arms into the sleeves.  
“Fuck that hurts,” Draco muttered under his breath and Hermione stopped “No, keep going. I want to get out of here.” Hermione dropped Draco’s robes into his lap and scrambled to her feet and walked around behind him. Draco stared at her over his shoulder suspiciously.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said pushing his head so he faced forward again.  
“Episkey,” Hermione muttered under her breath as she gently ran the tip of her wand down Draco’s shoulders, under the shoulder blade and down his spine. He couldn’t contain his squirming. At the grin on Harry and Ron’s face he muttered “It tickles.”

“We know,,” Harry said, grinning at Draco’s constant squirming “Hermione is terrific at healing spells though.”  
“Lucky for us”, Ron chimed in, also grinning at Draco’s squirming. “The amount of injuries we’ve had, we never would have got out of going to St Mungo’s.”  
“Hmmmm” Draco murmured, not really paying attention to any of them. The healing spell had warmed up is back and loosened his shoulder muscles, now he felt like sticky toffee, warm and pliable.  
“Anywhere else?” Hermione asked, tapping her wand against her leg.  
“Ribs.” Draco answered as she crouched down in front of him and performed the same spell which resulted in the same twitching. Harry and Ron could not contain their laughter. Draco glared at them but it was useless as he could not sit still.  
“See if that makes it easier?” Hermione grabbed Draco’s robes and helped him into it. While his shoulders still twinged a little, it was nowhere near as bad.  
“I can do up my own buttons, thanks,” Draco swatted her hands away as Hermione tried to dress him to the continued snorts of laughter from Harry and Ron. Draco just glared at them.  
“Can you stand?” Hermione asked, to which Draco nodded.  
Harry and Ron grabbed him by the upper arms and carefully hauled him to his feet.  
“Oh fuck!” Draco moaned as both his hips cramped, nearly sending him to the floor again except for the grip around his arms. Not giving it a second thought Hermione dragged his robes up to his waist to get to his hips.  
“Do you bloody mind?” Draco snapped, not enjoying feeling so helpless at all.  
“Oh give it up Malfoy”, Hermione snapped right back “We’ve already seen everything you’ve got”. Scowling at her Draco stood still as Hermione healed his hips. The pain slowly leaving so he could stand upright on his own.

“Thanks.” he muttered, his cheeks tinging pink again.  
Feeling as unsteady as a baby taking its first steps, slowly Draco shuffled forward. Gradually the pain in his hips lessened as they made it across the room. Just before they got to the door, Draco stopped.  
“I’d appreciate it if you kept this quiet?” he asked quietly. He’d never been more humiliated in his life, if that was his captors’ intention, they succeeded.  
“Sure we’ll keep it quiet. Though, you do realise we’re going to tease you about it, right?” Ron’s deep chuckle broke the tension in the room.  
“Didn’t expect anything less.” Draco admitted grinning.

He was glad that it was late and everyone else was in bed, he really didn’t relish being caught wandering the halls, naked except for his robes, which really did nothing to stop the cold draft swirling around his legs, and higher. The walk helped the cramping in his hips and gratefully the Slytherin common room came into sight.  
“Get some sleep Draco, it’s late,” Harry ordered, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Oh shut up Potter,” he grumbled as he muttered the password at at the wall that hid the entrance to his Common Room, granting him access, while the Gryffindors still chuckled lightly and it silently swung open to their light laughter.  
With a slight wave, Draco disappeared and Ron burst out laughing again.  
“Do us a favour Hermione?” he asked slinging an arm around both of their shoulders, “Next time you can’t find Malfoy, leave us out of it?” The trio wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
